


R.J. Oneshots (hsmtmts)

by from_the_underworld



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Name Calling, Smut, angsty, is cute tho, kinda smutty, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_underworld/pseuds/from_the_underworld
Summary: Fluffy one-shots about our favourite gay couple based on a prompt list from tumblr.This ship is too underrated.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 31
Kudos: 172





	1. “I’m in love with you.”

E.J. watched as Nini and Rickys lips met on stage, he was horrified. He watched from off stage as the kiss became heated. He knew Ricky liked Nini, she’s the reason he auditioned in the first place. When the two broke apart and smiled, E.J.s eyes filled with tears and he marched back into the dressing room.

E.J. marched back into the dressing rooms and threw off his basketball jersey, he sat down in a chair in front of the mirror, staring at himself as his eyes watered. He was determined not to cry over some stupid boy like Ricky.

“Stupid fucking Ricky.” He mumbled to himself as he put his face in his hands and wiped the tears which were forcing their way out. “Stupid fucking Ricky and his gorgeous curls. Stupid fucking Ricky and his dimples. Stupid fucking Ricky and his bubbly personality which makes everyone love him.” E.J.s voice began to raise a little. He lifted his head out of his hands and wiped his tears as he looked back in the mirror.

“Stupid fucking Ricky and his adorable two left feet. Stupid fucking Ricky and his beautiful plump pink lips.” E.J. sighed and went back to looking at the ground. “Stupid fucking Ricky for choosing to kiss Nini with his stupid fucking lips.”

“Who would you rather I kiss?” Ricky had watched as E.J. marched away and as soon as he could, followed after, just in time to hear the end of E.J.s speech. E.J. snapped his head up to look at Ricky and immediately he frowned.

“Fuck off Bowen.”

“I asked you a question?” Ricky smirked. He knew it was a risky move, E.J. was bigger and stronger then him, but he didn’t care. “Who would you rather I kiss.” 

E.J. stood up and faced Ricky head on, who had to stop his temptation from staring at E.J.s necked chest and toned abs.E.J. took a step closer to Ricky.

“Fuck off man, go back to Nini.” Rickys smirk widened and he stepped closer to E.J., looking up.

“Someone jealous?” With that, E.J. growled and didn’t hesitate to push Ricky up the wall by his shirt and keep him there.

“Are you trying to start something Bowen?!” In that moment, Ricky questioned whether or not he had made a mistake, but that thought quickly disappeared when he felt something hard press against his thigh. He knew he still had the power.

Ricky bucked his hips up at an angle so that their erections ground together, E.J. bit his lip to hold back a sound. Ricky did it again. One of E.J.s hands slammed against the wall by Rickys head and the other stayed gripped to his collar of the basketball jersey. Ricky grinned and did it a third time, causing E.J.s head to fall into his shoulder as he still managed to keep quiet.

Although the head one his shoulder was all Ricky needed before he began to suck on E.J.s neck and grind their hips together at a steady pace. After only 10 seconds E.J. let out a moan and through his head back causing Ricky to stop and grin. When E.J. looked back at Ricky he was scowling and blushing.

“You love me Caswell?” E.J. continues to blush but looked away. “Because I’ll tell you a secret.” Ricky leaned into E.J. so that he could whisper in his ear. “ ** I’m in love with you  ** too.” And that was all E.J. needed to turn his head and capture Rickys lips with his own. This time it was Rickys turn to moan.


	2. “Please don’t leave me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s angsty and smut is mentioned, you have been warned!!

Ricky did not like parties and he stood by that statement strongly.

As he and E.J. fell more and more in love E.J. had managed to drag him to more and more parties and Ricky had actually kinda began to enjoy them. Until tonight.

Ricky did what he usually did at parties like normal. Stay with E.J. for the first hour or two is so, until E.J. wanted to dance and Ricky (having 0 self confidence) would go find Gina and talk to her until about 1 am when he would go find E.J. and take him back to his place and they would cuddle as they both fell asleep. A solid enough routine.

That night went as usual until about midnight when Nini came rushing over to him and Gina right as Gina was in the middle of a story about how she had played the violin for a year. Non told Ricky to follow her in a frantic mess state.

“You need to come with me!” Ricky and Gina looked at each other before looking at her.

“Why? Is everything ok?” Nini shook her head.

“It’s E.J, he’s making a mistake you need to come stop him, snap him out of it.” Ricky immediately followed after her and she led him though the house.

“Just remember Ricky, he’s drunk, so don’t kill him please.” Nini said as we stopped right outside of a bedroom door. Ricky nodded to her, afraid of what he would find inside. She motioned for me to go in.

Ricky pushed the door open a little to listen inside and his face dropped. Inside he could here moans with E.J.s that weren’t his and he’s squeaks. Ricky pushes open the door more to see a girl under neath E.J, moaning, as he pounded into her.

The girl realizes people were there and looked over, causing E.J. to look over too. Ricky couldn’t take it, he felt embarrassed, scared. He rushes out the door, hearing Nini and E.J. cal his name. Ricky burst out the front door and began to walk home, tears in his eyes, he couldn’t believe what E.J. had done.

“Ricky! RICKY!” E.J. yelled, chasing after him. E.J. was fast and when he caught up to Ricky he grabbed his arm and soul him around.

“What Elijah.” E.J. looks up with total sorrow in his eyes, Ricky NEVER called him Elijah, not even before they were dating.

“Please hear me out.” Ricky shook his head and began to turn and walk away.

“NoE.J, you made your choice.” E.J. called out.

“Ricky you can’t leave me!  ** Please don’t leave me ** !” Ricky sighed and turned around, walking back over to E.J, who began to smile as Ricky approached. “I promise I’ll explain babe, it’s you and me forever and always-“ he was cut off by Rickys lips on his own.

Ricky cried as he kissed E.J. for the final time, when he pulled away he rested his hand on E.J.s cheek and smiled.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get over you E.J, but I have to try, I deserve better.” With that E.J. nodded his head letting tears fall from his eyes. Ricky kisses his cheek one more time then walked off. Crying into the night.


	3. “Shut up and kiss me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smutty again! I’m warning you!

“Guys I’m sorry but this is happening!” Miss. Jenn was doing something on her clip board as Ricky and E.J. hopelessly trailed after her.

“No! We can work it out! Our chemistry is not that bad!” Ricky nodded in agreement to E.J. 

“Exactly! It’s not like we hit each other or anything!” 

“Actually you did cause me to have a bloody nose that one time.”

“Shut UP E.J.!” Miss. Jenn turned around and sighed.

“Guys this is exactly what I’m talking about! You two are supposed to play best friends, not enemies, an hour of alone time together to talk things out is not gonna be that bad.” E.J. and Ricky looked at each other with disgust before sighing and following Miss. Jenn.

She lead them to an open classroom and all three of them stepped in.

“You guys talk things out, I’ll come back and check on you in an hour.” And with that, she left.

E.J. and Ricky went to opposite sides of the room and just sat down, waiting for the hour to be up. It was about 10 minutes in before Ricky looked over at E.J. and said something.

“Look dude, Miss. Jenn has a point, Chad and Troy are supposed to be best friends.” E.J. looked over and made eye contact with Ricky as he glared, causing Ricky to blush. 

“Dude I hate you, you hate me, I don’t think that’s gonna change In an hour.” Ricky sighed and stood up, taking a few steps closer to E.J.

“I know but we should at least try, I mean do you even have a solid argument as for why you hate me?” E.J. stood up, noticeably pissed off.

“Dude! You tried to steal my girlfriend away by singing her a love song at the auditions!” E.J. took a step closer to Ricky.

“Technically! My girlfriend cheated on me with you!” E.J. looked PISSED. Ricky would’ve low key been turned on if E.J.s anger hadn’t been because of him.

“You guys were broken up!”

“It was a break!” Ricky yelled, taking a step closer, only about 8 feet stood between him and E.J.

“Close enough!” E.J. took another step, 7 feet.

“Ok! You two are broken up now anyway so you technically should have no reason to hate me!” Ricky took a step, 6 feet.

“It was still an asshole move to try and steal my girlfriend away with me in the room!” E.J. practically lunged and Ricky who’s heart began to speed up and being so close to the older boy.

“Well you-“ Ricky starter but was cut off.

“Shut up!” E.J. yelled shoving him backwards.

“Excuse me?” Ricky almost fell before marching back to E.J. and shoving him back in retaliation. E.J, of course, barley moving.

“Shut up! For once In your life shut the fuck up Ricky!” Ricky fumed. E.J. made him so mad, but he fucking hated E.J. even more for how fucking attractive he was in Rickys eyes.

“At least I’m not the one as mad as a fucking bull right now!” E.J. stormed right up to Ricky and pinned him up against the wall.

“Listen her you little shit-“

“E.J. shut up!” Ricky was of course in no position to say anything, as he was being pinned to the wall 4 inches above the ground by a boy who was practically twice his size.

“Ok you know what!-“ Ricky cut him off by planting his lips on E.J.s who immediately snapped out of it being taken over by surprise. Ricky pulled away and looked at E.J. who still had him pinned against a wall.

“ ** Shut up and kiss me ** **.** ” E.J. nodded and dipped his head as he reconnected their lips again. E.J. gently set Ricky on the ground and wrapped his arms around his waist, never letting their lips part. Rickys arms cane up to wrap around E.J.s neck as he flipped him around making E.J. the one being pinned up against the wall by Rickys small body.

Ricky pushed E.J. down so he was sitting on the floor allowing Ricky to climb into his lap. E.J. pulled him closer as he ran his tongue against Rickys bottom lip asking for permission before Ricky opened his mouth letting their tongues connect.

Ricky began to grind down onto E.J. causing him to moan exposing his throat and allowing Ricky to kiss down his neck and suck on his collar bone.

The two boys were so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t notice the door open and Miss. Jenn enter. In fact they only looked up when they heard her clear her throat.

“Boys, I don’t think the chemistry needs to be THAT good.” Ricky immediately shoved off of E.J, both of their hair was a mess and they both clearly had boners. “But I’m glad you both worked it out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least one of the oneshots that is full on smut, I’m warning you now be prepared.


	4. “Please marry me.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the thought of E.J. secretly pining after Ricky, idk y

Ricky was panicking, he didn’t know what to do. An agent was in the audience, an AGENT, he was here for Nini of course, Nini knew what she was doing out there, Ricky on the other hand, had no fucking clue what he was doing.

Rickys Brain began to spiral, not knowing what to do had throughly freaked him out. Ricky started sweating as he marched to the dressing room during the intermission, he had one idea, and it’d better work.

E.J. was not longer mad at Ricky, how could he be. He couldn’t believe anyone could truly ever be mad at Ricky with his perfect smile and gorgeous curls and klutzy personality that made him seem absolutely adorable, so want E.J. night accidentally have caught feelings for the curly-haired boy, he didn’t care, Ricky and him were friends, nothing could change that now because E.J. wouldn’t let it, Ricky was too important to him.

E.J. was in the middle of a costume change for the second act when a frantic, sweaty Ricky burst through the door. E.J. looked over at him.

“Hey dude you okay?” Ricky didn’t answer instead he turned to E.J. and started walking over, he pulled off the jersey he was wearing leaving him shirtless and E.J. flustered. “... **please marry me**...” 

“What’d you say?” Ricky asked stopping a couple feet in front of him. E.J. shook his head.

“Oh-Um nothing, nothing, you okay man? What going on?” Ricky handed him the jersey, E.J. gave him a confused look.

“Look man, theres someone out there who might help Nini have a future in acting and I’m not gonna get her that opportunity, you are.” Ricky pushed the jersey into E.J.s chest, E.J. held his hands up.

“Dude no, you’re being ridiculous, you got this part, you deserve this part.” Ricky looked up at the older boy with wide eyes and E.J. swooned on the inside, oh how he wished this boy was just a little bit gay for him back.

“E.J. dude, you have more experience, you know the part you’re more attractive.” E.J. blushed but disagreed at that statement. “You need the over.” Ricky pushed the jersey harder into E.J.s chest. 

E.J. sighed and grabbed Rickys wrists lowering them and the jersey to Rickys sides. E.J. let go of Rickys wrists and placed his hands on Rickys shoulders as he looked into Rickys eyes.

“Look dude, we may have not always seen eye-to-eye, but you have got this. I saw the way the audience loved you onstage during the first half! It’ll happen again! I believe in you Ricky, if you just go out there and give it your best, I promise even the poshy-snobby agent guy will love you.” E.J. said smiling, trying desperately not to sneak a glance at Rickys shirtless torso, failing multiple times. Ricky smiles back as his panting became normal paced breaths again.

“Thanks E.J.” Ricky captured E.J. in a hug and E.J. of course wrapped his arms around Ricky too. They stayed like this for a while before Ricky had to go get set up for the second act. He said goodbye, smiling at E.J. as he walked out, putting his jersey back on. But E.J. couldn’t focus, all he could think about was Ricky and how close he had been to E.J, and that instantly made him smile.


	5. “The way I feel when I’m with you makes me free.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of season 3 in shameless when Mickey was getting married.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

E.J. was getting married, Ricky couldn’t believe it. He knew him and E.J. were nothing, it was just sex. He knew they would never be a couple, but it still stung, he loved E.J, even if he would never admit it out loud, he loved him, and a part of him kinda thought that what he and E.J. had would be the only thing either of them would ever had, Ricky knew that also sounded ridiculous.

Ricky wished that he and E.J. had never left the store with their sex. He wished that he kept being a hole for E.J. to fuck into whenever he felt like it, maybe then he wouldn’t have fallen for E.J, and maybe then Ricky wouldn’t have to watch E.J. get married.

Ricky knew they were being to risky, going to E.J.s house, when his dad was outta prison, but Ricky wanted something with E.J. more then he had ever wanted anything before, and for a while it seemed like E.J. wanted the same thing he just didn’t have the guts to say it.

When E.J.s dad walked in not them, he knew it was the end, he knew he just didn’t want to face the reality of it, he wanted E.J. all for himself, the sloppy Russian prostitute that E.J.s dad payed to “fuck the gay outta him” didn’t deserve E.J, E.J. may have looked tough, but he had a heart of gold. He would sleep next to Ricky when they were done and ever since Ricky and his older boyfriend E.J. gave him all the kisses he wanted.

Rickys heart shattered when that Russian prostitute climbed on top of him and began to ride him with Ricky and E.J.s dad watching, she shouldn’t get to ride him, Ricky should. Rickys heart completes melted away though when E.J. made eye contact with him before grabbing her and flipping her over pounding into her, that’s when Ricky couldn’t take it, he had to leave, he picked up his coat and left.

But know the Russian prostitute is pregnant.

And E.J.s getting married.

And Ricky hasn’t gotten out of bed in a week.

E.J. asked Ricky to come to the ceremony, Ricky agreed, but only because he would die for E.J, so now Ricky was standing outside of E.J.s dressing room, working up the courage to go in and try to stop the wedding. 

Eventually Ricky sighed and pushed open the door to the dressing room which was really just some open empty apartment on top of a bar. Ricky looked around and saw E.J, sitting on one of the foldable dining room chairs, smoking a cigarette. Ricky walked over and E.J. looked up at him.

“Don’t do this E.J.” E.J. sighed and stood up.

“Who gives a shit it’s a fucking piece of paper.” Ricky looked away, trying to blink back tears. He looked at E.J. with red eyes.

“Not to me...” E.J. sighs and looks down, flicking his cigarette across the room. Ricky shakes his head and turns to walk away, he shouldn’t have even come in the first place.

E.J. steps after him and grabs Rickys wrist.

“Hey, come on look.” Ricky turns back around to look at E.J. with an unimpressed expression. “Just because I’m getting hitched doesn’t mean we can’t still bang.” Ricky shook his wrist away from E.J.s grip.

“If you give half a shit about me-“ Ricky starts looking at the ground, E.J. cuts him off.

“Hey. Hey. Hey.” Ricky sighs and makes direct eye contact with me.

“If you give half a shit about me... don’t do this, just come out, be free already, no body gives a shit.” E.J. takes a stop forward and takes both of Rickys hands.

“I have to do this, you know that. But I love you and **the way I feel when I’m with you, makes me free**.” Ricky nodded and looked at his feet. E.J. took Rickys chin in his hand and turned his face up so he could press a chaste kiss to his lips.

(unedited)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Good news! I found 30 more prompts! So now there’s gonna be 52 one shots instead of 22!


	6. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: smut!

Nini and Gina were sick of it, sick of all the sexual tension between Ricky and E.J. After the musical, Ricky and Nini had a talk and they both decided to just stay friends. Ricky had admitted to Nini that he was into E.J. and Gina and wrangled it out of E.J. that he was into Ricky.

Gina and Nini watched as both of them became closer after the musical and how both of them sighed up for the next spring musical. But by closer they didn’t mean like they were becoming friends.

No, no, no, no.

They were still very much revivals and very much at each other’s throats, they still claimed to hate each other, they became closer in a physical sense.

Ricky would push on E.J.s shoulder when they argued. E.J. would glare at Ricky as he stepped towards him, so close their chests would brush up against each other. Once E.J. even pinned Ricky to the wall and delivered him a threat by whispering in his ear. The sexual tension became unbearable.

Everyone in the cast, and hell, probably everyone in the whole school could tell they liked each other, the whole school knew they would end up fucking at some point, the big question was when.

The tension went on for weeks, then weeks turned into months and eventually it was the weekend before the spring musicals opening night and the main cast was over at E.J. and Ashlyn’s to celebrate their up coming play. Everyone was hanging out in their basement, Ricky and E.J. got into a small fight in on of the corners, no one really payed them any mind, this happened a lot, no one payed attention, except Gina and Nini, who were watching closely.

“I literally can’t take it! They do obviously want nothing more then to have the others tongue down their throat!” Gina said to Nini who giggled.

“I know, we need to get them together.” Gina nodded in agreement. They both watched as E.J. grabbed a smirking Ricky by the shirt collar and bring him just an inch away from his face. Carlos caught on to what they were looking at and walked over.

“Ricky and E.J. Huh?” Both girls nodded.

“Yup.” they said in unison. Carlos smirked and looked over to where Ricky was now saying something, obviously provokingly due to the smirk on his face, to E.J. who was basically growling at him.

“We just need to get them in a room alone so they can fuck.” Gina and Nini both looked at Carlos, who was a fucking genius.

“ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! We’re gonna play a game!” Gina yelled, stepping into the middle of the room. Everyone looked at her, she smirked. “Truth or dare.”

Everyone sat in a circle in Ashlyn’s room, the game started off simple, the girls didn’t want to be too forward. Ashlyn dared Red to remove a piece of clothing, to which she blushed. Red got Carlos to admit his first celebrity crush which, to no ones surprise, was Zac Efron. Carlos dared Nini to down a shot of powered milk with only a spoonful of water, basically sludge and Nini forced Gina to admit that she had bought a butt plug when she was 15. Everyone was laughing and having a blast when it came to Ginas turn.

“Ricky, truth or dare.” Ricky didn’t hesitate before answering:

“Dare.” Gina smirked.

“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with... E.J.” Ricky face slowly went pink as he began to sputter.

“B-but Ashlyn doesn’t have a closet!” Ginas smirk widened.

“No... but E.J. has his own room.” Rickys face went bright red and E.J. refused to look at anyone. Carlos and Ashlyn smirked along with Gina, Nini tried to contain her giggle while Seb and Red just looked confused.

The next thing Ricky knew, he was standing in E.J.s room, with E.J. and the door had shut behind them. Rickys face was still bright red as E.J. stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and avoided eye contact with Ricky. After a couple of minutes Ricky sighed and turned to E.J.

“We can’t just stand here for the whole 7 minutes.” E.J. scoffed and sat down on his bed, finally looking at Ricky.

“I think we can.” Ricky unfolded his arms and gave E.J. an upset look.

“Come on man, you can’t hate me that much.” E.J. scoffed again and raised an eyebrow.

“I think I can.”

“What reason for you have for hating me!”

“You tried to take my girlfriend from me!” Ricky tried to come up with an excuse for that but he couldn’t, so he did what he always did with E.J: argue to hide the fact he was so deeply romantically and sexually attracted to him.

“You started dating her when we technically weren’t even broken up yet!” E.J. stood up, clearly angry.

“You guys were on a break, which YOU initiated!” Ricky could feel his pants tighten, Ricky loved the sight of a powerful E.J.

E.J. marches over to Ricky and pinned him up against his bedroom wall, practically biting at his neck and he leaned into whisper in his ear.

“Listen here you little shit-“ Ricky cut him off with a sound Ricky promised himself he would hold in whenever he was around E.J, a whimper. E.J. stopped dead in his tracks and leaned back to look at Ricky confusedly as he was still pining him against the wall.

“Did you just whimper?!” E.J.s anger turned the question into more of a growl which he asked while pressing one of his legs in between Rickys which inherently, made him whimper and whine louder.

“E-E.J. p-please.” Ricky closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to suppress anymore noises in hopes to avoid any farther humiliation.

E.J. could feel his own bulge grow at the sound of Ricky whimpering and falling apart underneath him, he smirked and began to grind against Ricky as he leaned down andstarted to suck and bite on his neck.

Ricky could feel himself growing harder as E.J. grinder hard against his hips until he couldn’t hold in his sounds anymore and let out a soft high-pitched moan as E.J. hit the sweet spot on his neck with his teeth.

E.J. smiled to himself as he slowly removed his mouth from Rickys neck, giving each one of the many marks a final kiss. He looked Ricky right in the eyes.

“You want me Ricky?” He asked in a seductive voice that almost made Ricky cum right there. Ricky took a deep breath into control himself before responding.

“Y-yeah, want you s-so bad.” Ricky managed to get out before E.J. presses their hips together again making him whimper in pleasure, E.J. was loosing it at the sight of the beautiful boy beneath him. He snaked his hands under Rickys shirt and leaned into whisper in his ear .

“ **I’ve wanted this for so long** Ricky, you look so beautiful, so pretty for me.” Ricky let out a long moan at the praise as E.J. removes Rickys shirt from his body.

“Jump.” E.J. said, dominance in his voice and Ricky did, he wrapped his legs around E.J.s waist letting E.J. pick him up and carry him before he threw Ricky down onto his bed.

E.J. removed his shirt and gave Ricky a couple seconds to stare in awe at the beautifully toned body and perfectly chiseled jawline before E.J. attacked Rickys neck again and began to undo Rickys jeans causing him to whimper and squeal underneath E.J.

Once E.J. pulled off Rickys jeans, he began to palm him slowly, Ricky let out a series of cute, short, moans of pleasure and E.J. smiled before moving his head up slightly to whisper into Rickys ear.

“You like that baby?” Ricky whimpered. “You like it when I act all tough and powerful? You like me being in charge?” Ricky nodded as he let out a long, low, moan at the thought of E.J. controlling him. E.J. smirked.

E.J. sat up and removed his jeans before laying down and pulling Ricky towards his clothed erection. Ricky landed between E.J.s legs, eye level with the bulge in E.J. boxers.

“Come on princess.” E.J. took a grip of Rickys hair. “Suck my dick, get it nice and wet before I fuck you so hard the only name you know is mine.” Ricky loved the feeling of E.J.s long fingers in his hair and immediately hurried, pulling down E.J.s boxers.

E.J.s thick cock sprang up as Ricky removed E.J.s boxers completely, tossing them on the ground. Rickys mouth watered at the sight of E.J.s dick. It was tan and smooth like the rest of him, at least 9 inches long and had a veiny girth that Ricky could barely fit his hand around as he slowly began to pump E.J.s cock.

E.J. groaned as Ricky leaned down and kissed the tip of his cock lightly. Ricky smiledat the reaction from E.J. before leaning down and placing little kitten licks all the way from the base to the tip of his shaft, E.J. shuddered and tightened his grip in Ricky’s hair.

Ricky slowly lifted his head up and inclosed the tip of E.J.s cock in his mouth. E.J. lost it, he gripped Rickys hair and began to fuck into his mouth mercilessly. Ricky moaned sending vibrations down E.J.s cock, making him thrust faster.

Ricky was gagging as E.J. continued to thrust up into his throat and it wasn’t long before Ricky had the whole thing in his mouth and with every thrust it was hitting the back of his throat, Ricky loved it.

“Ricky, f-fuck... I’m cumming!” And with that E.J. shot his load down Rickys throat. Ricky swallowed and pulled off of E.J.s dick as his grip on Ricky’s hair loosened after orgasming. Ricky saw E.J. smile.

“That was great princess, your throat feels so good around my cock, now do you mind laying on your back?” Ricky shook his head and as E.J. sat up, Ricky lay down with his head on the pillow. E.J. groaned at the sight before him, his precious baby, all red-faced and spread out for him, was enough to make him cum again.

E.J. climbed over Ricky and took off his boxers, throwing them to the side with their other discarded clothes. E.J. traced Rickys lips with the pad of his thumb before pressing two fingers on Rickys lips.

“Suck.” He commanded and Ricky opened his mouth for E.J. to push his fingers into. Rickys tongue swirled around the knuckles of the fingers as E.J. pushed them farther in his mouth before ripping them out and leaning over Ricky. “Ready baby?” Ricky nodded.

E.J. bit into Rickys neck to distract him from the pain of the first finger entering his tight hole, Ricky moaned, E.J. smirked as he began to thrust his finger in and out, slowly working more and more into Ricky.

“M-more...” Ricky whimpered, completely melting from E.J.s touch. E.J. nodded and slipped another finger into Ricky and pushed both of them in past his second knuckle.

Ricky began to see spots with pleasure as a third finger was added and slammed up against his prostate. E.J. snickered and took out all three fingers, Ricky whimpered from the feeling of emptiness.

“You ready baby? You think you can take my thick cock?” Ricky nodded hungrily before E.J. pressed the tip of his dick into Ricky.

Ricky lost it.

He became a moaning mess under E.J. as he pushed more and more into Rickys virgin hole. Ricky moaned out in pleasure as E.J. slowly bottomed out inside of him.

“M-move E.J...” E.J. loved the way his name rolled off of Rickys tongue and he slowly began to pull out and push back in to the moaning boy beneath him.

E.J. quickened his pace as Ricky reached his arms up to pull E.J. down, letting E.J. continue to bite and suck on his neck as he picked up the pace with his thrusts.

Ricky let out a scream when E.J. began to slam into him faster and faster, hitting his prostate at full speed with every thrust.

“Oh you feel so good princess, your tight hole feels so good around my cock.” E.J. continued to slam against Rickys prostate as he watched the boys orgasm build. “You gonna cum for me princess?” Ricky nodded. E.J. pressed a kiss to Rickys jaw before whispering into his ear. “Cum for me princess.”

Ricky released all across both of their chests as E.J. movements became sloppier, his own climax building from watching the boy cum. Ricky was dying from pleasure under neath E.J. He felt E.J.s cum flood into his hole.

“Take my cum baby, take it as good as you took my cock.” E.J. finished his release and pulled out of Ricky who was panting wildly at the pleasure he had just endeared. E.J. smiled and layered down beside Ricky.

E.J. gave Ricky a nudge letting him know it was okay to cuddle and Ricky didn’t hesitate before snuggling into E.J.s chest.

“You know, that was my first time.” Ricky mumbled into E.J.s chest as his finger tips traced E.J.s abs, E.J. laughed.

“Well I’m glad I was your first princess.” Ricky giggled.

“You didn’t even kiss me you know.” E.J. pulled Rickys head up and captured his lips in a soft kiss, Rickys hands began to tangle in E.J. hair as he sat up and straddles him, the kiss turned passionate as E.J. gripped Rickys hips.

E.J. pulled away after a couple of minutes with a smile.

“There you go baby, now I’m gonna let you rest, you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Ricky laughed and snuggled back into E.J.s chest as E.J. pulled a blanket over himself and Ricky.

“E.J.? Are we together now then?” Ricky asked with his eyes closed. E.J. smiled and planted a soft kiss on Rickys forehead.

“Of course we are sweetheart.”

_1 Hour earlier:_

“7 minutes is up I’m gonna go get them.” Gina put her head on Sebs chest sitting him back down.

“Don’t go into that bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you have any requests feel free to comment!


	7. “Stay with me forever.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could technically be a second part to the last one shot.
> 
> Warning!: really fluffy

Ricky woke up between the sheets of an unfamiliar bed, he immediately began to panic, where was he?

He frantically sat up only to find a sleeping E.J. Caswell with an arm around his waist and a sharp pain in his ass. He hissed as he lay back down.

Fuck.

E.J. Caswell took his virginity last night, and now here he is, sleeping next to Ricky looking like an absolute angel. Ricky giggled, how could so many people find this giant teddy bear intimidating.

Ricky twisted over onto his side to be face to face with the sleeping E.J, he tucked falling strands of E.J.s messed up hair behind his ear and smiled, he was perfect. Ricky snuggled into E.J.s chest and closed his eyes.

When E.J. woke up to find Ricky in his arms and snuggled to his chest, he cooed, his sleeping baby boy couldn’t be more adorable.

E.J. pressed a kiss to Rickys forehead and began to stroke Rickys hair before he eventually let out a set of whimpers and opened his eyes, looking up at E.J. who smiled down at him.

“E.J.?” E.J. nodded.

“Yes princess.” Ricky giggled at the nick name and wrapped his arms around E.J. neck as he scooched up in bed.

“You took my virginity last night.” E.J. nodded again and planted a kiss on Rickys nose.

“I guess I did.” Ricky smiled, before shifting a little causing him to wince in pain.

“My ass hurts.” E.J. frowned.

“Sorry baby boy, want me to run us a bath.” Ricky smiled and let his eyes flutter shut as he nodded. E.J. cooed again before getting out of bed, reluctantly, and heading into the washroom.

E.J. turned on the tap and added bubble bath to the tub before closing the door letting the room heat up before getting back in bed with Ricky.

E.J. sat up in bed and let Ricky cling to his waist as he ran his fingers through Rickys hair.

“E.J.?” Ricky asked, looking up at him with his big brown eyes. E.J. smiled.

“Yes my princess?” Ricky giggled.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” E.J. leaned down and kissed the top of Rickys head.

“Of course.”

Ricky smiled and sat up beside E.J, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on E.J.s lips before E.J. pulled him into his lap and connected their lips once more. E.J. swiped his tongue on Rickys bottom lip, asking for entrance which Ricky granted. Their tongues tangled and E.J. heard Ricky moan. He smiled and pulled away.

E.J. carried a naked Ricky into the bathroom and let him sit on the bathroom counter as he turned off the tap and kicked off his own boxers and picked up Ricky again, getting into the tub and sitting down placing Ricky in between his legs and wrapping his arms around him. Ricky leaned his head back against his chest.

“Hey E.J.?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you, you know.” Ricky said playing with E.J.s hand. “I have since the day we were forced to hold hands at the initial script reading. E.J. smiled and placed a derides of kisses on Rickys rosy cheeks.

“I love you too my princess, always will.” Ricky smiled and wrapped himself tighter in E.J.s arms.

“ **Stay with me forever** E.J.” E.J. turned Rickys head and placed a kiss to his lips.

“Of course princess, you’re mine now.”


	8. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just Ricky being in love.

Ricky had fucked up, royally. Any chances of him and E.J. getting together had been obliterated when he hit E.J. in the face with that basketball.

Ricky desperately ran after E.J, his hopelessness forcing him to do so. Ricky ran into the washroom to see E.J. unzip his jacket and pull off his shirt, he decided to remain hidden for a bit longer.

“ **You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen**....” Ricky whispered to himself as he watched E.J. wipe of blood from his face. Ricky was in awe.

E.J. was perfect before Ricky saw him shirtless, he was sweet, athletic, tough and a good amount taller then him. He had beautiful ocean blue eyes that quickly became Rickys favourite colour and his hair looked so soft Ricky wanted nothing more then to run his fingers through it.

Seeing E.J. without a shirt on only fueled Rickys dirty fantasies more. E.J. perfect abs and toned pecks from water polo were on display and Ricky wanted nothing more then to have E.J. thick, muscular arms wrapped around his body as he held Ricky up against a wall and pounded into him. Ricky almost moaned from the thought which would have given away his cover and exposed his position as a peeping Tom to E.J.

Ricky didn’t mean to fall for E.J, he had joined the play for Nini, his ex, but the more scenes he did with E.J, the harder he found it to not want him. Ricky was in love with E.J. by this point, after weeks of rehearsals, weeks of doing scenes with him, watching him laugh, watching him smile, Ricky could finally come to terms with the fact that he was indeed, in love with E.J. Caswell.

It’s not like E.J. could ever love him back though, he was as straight as a pole. He was Nini’s other ex boyfriend and he had girls crowding around him every single day. Ricky wished he could trade places with one of those girls for a day, just so it wouldn’t seem weird if he kissed E.J. on the cheek, or clung to his arm and got to be the reason E.J. smiled that day.

Ricky would give anything for just a kiss with E.J, he truly felt like a middle school girl the way he pined after E.J. and his perfect pink lips. He wanted E.J. all to himself, he wanted E.J. to be his, but all he could do now, was suck it up and apologize to E.J. for hitting him in the face with that basketball.

Ricky stepped forward.

“Hey E.J....” E.J. looked over and saw it was him before rolling his eyes and going back to washing off his face.

“Look Ricky, I know you’re trying to be sweet and all but it’s honestly best if you just go away.” Ricky sighed and took another step forward.

“At least let me apologize.” E.J. dried off his face and zipped his jacket up over his shirtless torso. He picked up his bag and turned to face Ricky.

“Ok Ricky.”

Ricky was in awe, he was just a couple feet away from E.J. and boy did he look delicious. E.J.s split lip made him look tough and about a million different dirty thoughts came into his mind of what he’d let tough E.J. do to him. Rickys gaze moved from E.J.s lips to his eyes, their shade seeming a little bit darker then their normal ocean blue.

“....ocean...” Ricky moaned out, immediately blushing at what he heard come out of his mouth. E.J. gave him a confused look before shaking his head.

“Ocean? You’re hopeless Ricky.” And with that E.J. hiked his backpack up on his shoulder and walked out of the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Ricky thought. “Hopelessly in love with you.”


	9. “I can’t stay away from you.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Ricky not being able to tell E.J. He loves him, but it has a happy ending don’t worry!

Ricky couldn’t believe it, E.J. had moved on so fast. It felt like just yesterday he was sitting in E.J.s room listening to him ramble on about the new waterpolo season. Ricky loved the look on E.J.s face when he got into a passionate rant that to anyone but Ricky basically looked like a lot of screaming.

Ricky was practically stalking (in Big Reds words) E.J. on Instagram the whole summer, and when he saw another boy pop on his feed all the time, Ricky was filled with a mixture of jealousy and heartbreak, he so badly wanted that to be with E.J. again.

Ricky knew he had fucked up, especially since Nini and Gina (the loving friends they were) practically yelled at him for an hour about how he royally fucked up, but of course they still loved him. Ricky had walked into school on the first day expecting to make things better with E.J. and get back together with him.

Let’s just say things did not go to plan, Ricky had apologized, offered to get back together, which was followed by E.J. giving him an odd stare and his new boy-toy snuggling into his side which caused Ricky to get a surprise introduction to the new twink E.J. was dating, Ricky didn’t think one could hate a person as much as he hated E.J.s new play-thing Peter.

After the meeting-of-the-new-“boyfriend”, Ricky could feel his eyes fill with tears before he excused himself, not knowing what else to do. And that’s how Ricky found himself, in a bathroom stall, missing first period of the first day of the first semester, crying his eyes out.

Ricky hates E.J. for replacing him so quick, he hated E.J. for being so perfect and polite even though he was introducing his new boyfriend to his old and most of all he hated how pETeR got to cling onto E.J.s arms and wear his jackets, E.J.s waterpolo jackets were Rickys and Rickys only.

Ricky wiped his tears, washed his hands and exited the bathroom, hoping to make it in time for second period. He walked down the hallway until he stopped, seeing a flyer pinned to the wall.

“School musical auditions, Tuesday after school”, the school musical, through Rickys various sessions of instagram stalking (iTs nOt sTaLkINg REd, iTS kEEpiNg mYsELf inFOrmEd) he had learned that Peter, the new fuck buddy, was trying out for the musical and E.J. was too, to support him, just the thought of Peter and E.J. together made Ricky wanna rip his own heart out.

Then Ricky got an idea.

An awful idea.

Ricky got a wonderful, awful idea.

Ricky barely got a wink of sleep perfecting his song for the auditions the next day. He went to school with his guitar and could barely sit still with all the nerves running through his veins about the auditions that afternoon.

When the end of the day bell finally rang, Ricky was asleep in his math class. There he stayed asleep until his teacher slapped her ruler on his desk and yelled at him to get out. Ricky glanced at his watch and immediately took off towards the auditorium for auditions, completely ignoring his teachers calls behind him.

When Ricky burst through the gymnasium, some kid was in the middle of auditioning and when the doors crashed open to reveal a flustered Ricky with a guitar, everyone looked at him.

“Sorry I’m late... just.. continue I guess?” Everyone turned back around and a couple people rolled their eyes as the kid continued on with his audition, not E.J. though, E.J. glared at Ricky until it was time for him to go up and audition.

Ricky got up on stage and began to strum his guitar as he sang:

“So much has happened, think of what we've done

In the time that the Earth has traveled 'round the Sun

Winter, Spring, Summer and we're back to Fall

We've been together hand-in-hand through it all

From the minute we kissed and my heart skipped a beat

To the night that we danced, I was swept off my feet

Sure is every year has to come to an end

I'd go spinnin' 'round the Sun with you again and again and again and again

I think I kinda, you know

I think I kinda, you know

Like the way that we flow

Like the way that we go

And I love

Three Months Earlier:

_“I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

_Sometimes you know exactly what to say_

_Then you open your mouth and the words go away_

_Don't want you to wonder or to doubt or guess_

_So let me tell you clearly what I'm tryna express_

_It's just three little words, yeah, it's not a big deal_

_It's not like I can help feelin' all that I feel_

_And by now, I'm sure you're thinking it's so obvious_

_But just in case it's not, what I'm sayin' is this, what I'm sayin' is this_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_Like the way that we flow_

_Like the way that we go_

_And I love_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_Mm, I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

_You know how we can talk all night_

_And not run out of things to talk about_

_It's rare that somethin' feels this right_

_It feels so right_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know_

_I think I kinda, you know, you know, you know_

_I can't help dreamin' of you_

_Guess I'm sayin' I don't not love you_

_You know, you know, you know”_

_As the video ended, E.J. turned to Ricky with a smile on his face._

_“I do Ricky, I love you.” Ricky didn’t know what to do, he was still shocked from the song, impulsively he stood up._

_“I think we should take a break!” E.J.s smile faltered._

“ _What?” Ricky grabbed his coat._

_“Yeah, yeah a break. So umm, I’ll be going.” And with that, Ricky left the room, leaving a heart broken E.J. all alone_.

Present Time:

Mrs. Jenn clapped as Ricky finished the song, he looked over at E.J., who looked as angry as a bull. Ricky gulped and quietly headed back to his seat, wondering if he had made a mistake.

As soon as auditions were over, E.J. Angrily marched over to Ricky grabbed his collar and dragged him out of the auditorium and let go of him in a hallway just to the corner of the auditorium so no one wud notice them.

“What the hell was that Bowen?!” Ricky turned bright red as E.J. began to rage.

“I-um...”

“Why can’t you just stay away from me and Peter ok? He loves me!” Rickys heart shattered as he heard that.

“Do you love him?” E.J. looked at him in disgust.

“Really you’re asking that now?” Ricky looked down at his feet as he played with his guitar case strap over his shoulder. He looked back up into E.J.s eyes as his watered with tears.

“Do you?” Ricky let a small tear slide down his cheek as he saw E.J.s face soften for a second before just looking more angry at him.

“Look, just say away from me.”

“I can’t!”

“What?”

“ **I can’t stay away from you**! I love you okay!”E.J.s expression dropped to nothing as Ricky continued. “I’ve loved you since the day we first met and I saw ur eyes sparkle for the first time, I’ve loved you since you first confessed that you liked me and I got to hold your hand for the first time, I’ve loved you since our first kiss on top of that hill when I got to feel your soft lips on mine for the first time, and when you played me that song and told me you loved me for the first time, I panicked, I loved you I really did, I still do, I was just scared and I want to hold you again, to kiss you again because I love you more then any-“ 

Ricky was cut off by E.J.s lips on his own once again and Ricky just leaned into the he kiss and smiled as his hands snakes up to wrap around E.J.s neck as his hands gripped Rickys waist. After a couple of minutes E.J. pulled away.

“I missed you Ricky.” Ricky smiled.

“I missed you too, I love you, you know?” E.J. Laughed.

“I know Ricky.”

“Do you love me too.” E.J. Bent down and kissed Rickys nose.

“I love you so much.”


End file.
